


Storm

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetic, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Thunder rolls. It drowns out the slow, drowsy beat of my heart, the noises of the street at night and you, arriving on quiet feet beside my bed."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BJ).



This storm has been brewing for hours. The blue/black sky has hung heavier and heavier, stealing the air from the streets and making every action sluggish and deliberate. Its oppressive weight has made you short-tempered, prickly and tense enough to try and run it off despite the impending downpour.

Now it’s here at last, and the temperature drops as the first gentle rain begins to fall, soft and welcome onto the parched city. Far off in the distance the first grumble of thunder mutters its discontent.

I lay spread-eagled on my stomach and let the cooling air wash over me, tickling and making the hairs on my legs and back rise at its whispering touch.

It feels good; the density of each breath lifts second by second as the rain starts to fall in earnest, its hissing sibilance soothing. I stretch myself wide, sinew wrenching and straining as I seek to expose every inch of me to the blessed relief of the newly cool air stirring the thin curtains at my window.

The wind gusts and what was the shush of eager rain becomes a blatter and roar as drop after fat, heavy drop is cast against the glass. It drowns out the slow, drowsy beat of my heart, the noises of the street at night and you, arriving on quiet feet beside my bed.

Your hands are cold and still wet from the soaking you’ve had as they slide up my calves, over the backs of my knees and onto my thighs, heavy and wanting. My pulse leaps at the shock of your touch, but when I try to turn and welcome you, you lean your weight upon me, solid and immovable until I still in compliance.

Your hands smooth everywhere; arms, shoulders, back, into my hair, the nape of my neck, colder even than the wind that carries the rain and whips into my bedroom through the open window; colder than the heavy drops that fall unmarked onto the floor beneath the sill.

I shiver everywhere you touch until my skin is a chill veneer over the bright burn of my need, so close beneath the surface. Aching and ice-scalded, I wait to see what you will do.

The thunder draws closer, shaking the sky and rattling your tags on the nightstand. It prompts you, urges you to action, and your lips close on the base of my spine. A kiss; cold lips but hot within. When you move on, the heat lingers, an isolated warmth blooming on the frost of my skin.

Where your fingers left ice, your mouth trails heat now - across my back and down my thighs, onto my hips and finally onto my cheeks. Small kisses like tiny sparks of fire, pricking at me, bringing me to life, slowly combining to make a living whole.

The rain softens again, a shapeless sound - a constant murmur. It hisses into puddles and gurgles in the gutters.

Your lips are warming - as are your hands. My body gives up its warmth to them through the rime you have laid down, cracking the cold and melting the distance that separates us.

Another rumble, coming closer. I can feel its low echo in my chest. Your tongue, slick and not quite smooth traces designs upon me, like writing, committing undisclosed words to my flesh. My hungry skin steals them and hides them jealously. They are only for me, not the storm.

The rain swells again, growing, growing until it fills the world with its noise, then right overhead a detonation and a flash I can see through closed eyes, and your teeth mark me.

My body jerks at the unexpected pain and you kiss again to appease me. But I know it is only the first.

The rain fills my ears and you fill my consciousness. You taunt me, toy with me; sweet kisses, gentle tongue then the sharpness of your teeth, never a pattern emerging, never letting me know what to expect next. Helpless.

Now the heat I gave you isn’t enough for your greedy soul; you want the heat within. Your hands stretch me, spread me, your teeth, soft this time on this newly found skin, making me whimper and flinch. And then your tongue, pressing into the core of me, where it’s hottest.

I tremble and gasp, lifting towards you, straining to maintain the perfect connection between us, and you bite me again. A ragged sob escapes me, full of need and want. You return your slick mouth to my centre, licking into me, easing your way with warm fingers and soft kisses.

You move away, and I cry out at the loss, but with urgent hands you grasp my hip and roll me. I land on my back, drunk with sensation, clumsy with lust. Your hands again on my thighs, lifting my knees. I can feel you shaking - suppressed energy seeking expression, not tremors from the storm that rages outside these walls.

Wordless, you raise me and demand that I accept you. The cold slickness on your skin touches me, not yours or mine, but slippery and easy anyway. A crack, and brilliant pink/white light illuminates us, burning this image onto our retinas and into our memories forever. Of us joining, as my hips lift to take you and your back curves to complete us.

You move like the thunder, the fury of it upon us now; Ragnarok and Armageddon at our window, shaking the glass in its frame. Each flex of your muscles drives you deeper, drawing the heat from me at the same time as setting new fires - an unbreakable relay of sensation and reaction.

Your breathing is laboured, your neck is bared and your fingers clutch too tight on my thighs – tomorrow I will count five dark circles on each side, know their ache, and smile.

Your reach impossibly deepens and your hips lose their measured rock. I strain, arching to keep us as one but you drive into me, filling me, scalding me within and leaving me behind.

Rough and hard, you withdraw and I howl in frustration, cursing you, my voice lifted on storm winds and whipped away. But it’s not carelessness that has left me wanting, but your insatiable greed.

Your fingers within me so suddenly, still me. I scream silently as you cleverly, unerringly find what you were seeking and with a smile you bend to take this one last thing from me.

The rhythm of your hand and the sweet drag of your mouth unmake me. I am laid bare and powerless; my existence spirals in, contracts to only where we are joined, and then, like the lightning, I flare and fall.

The rain is soft once more, a gentle hush after the deluge. The night air is cool, a soothing breath as we lie tangled together. Our eyes are open but bodies and minds are too heavy for thought or deed. On the edge of sleep now we smile at what we have created together, another connection made, something surrendered and something received on both sides.

The rain lessens, stutters, stops and we sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Saladscream for this beta among many, many other things.


End file.
